


Babe, there's something tragic about you

by Pinkfish18



Series: From Eden [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Head Girl Lily Evans Potter, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective James Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Bashing, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Swearing, The Marauder's Map, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfish18/pseuds/Pinkfish18
Summary: "Ha! He doesn't even know, does he? Good decision there, Black, not telling him, where will you go if your 'Dear Prongs' kicks you out. Little Pettigrew here won't stick by someone like you, then you'd have to live the rest of your life under Loony Lupin's wing. He'll probably keep you in like his perfect little housewife," Snape mocked.Oh no. This was worse than Remus had thought. Sirius had gone pale, and Peter was looking about for someone to intervene, but James hadn't backed down, he held his defensive stance.ORSeverus Snape outs Sirius Black to the school and most importantly, to his best friend.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From Eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Babe, there's something tragic about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my first Marauders' fic, so I would love to hear your feedbacks.
> 
> This is going to be part of a series (hopefully) so your support would mean so much!
> 
> Even though I am a fan of the Harry Potter series, I do not support JKR's disgusting transphobic views.
> 
> You all are valid and loved. <3

"Moony, please," moaned Sirius.

"Merlin, Sirius, keep your voice down," whispered Remus hastily, "we're in a library for fuck's sake." 

Apparently that wasn't a good enough reason for Sirius to keep quiet and he had proven this by whining into Remus' ear for the past thirty minutes.

"So let's get out, Moony. You can study later, our dorm is all empty, Prongs and Wormtail won't be back for atleast another hour. Look." He pulled out the Marauders' Map and pointed at the two tiny dots in the trophy room, labelled James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. James and Peter were supposed to break into greenhouse two to steal a certain herb for their latest prank, while Remus and Sirius were supposed to be on lookout. Their plan had derailed miserably when Filch had appeared out of nowhere and dragged James and Peter to Professor McGonagall. Sirius and Remus had managed to escape undetected, but James and Peter were stuck serving detention.

Remus sighed. He already felt guilty about leaving his friends to suffer, he didn't need Sirius being a pain on top of it all.

"Alright," he said, rolling up his parchment, "what do you want to do?"

He saw the mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eyes and knew he was going to regret this.

"I want your," the other boy said, leaning in, "cock," his fingers lightly brushed against Remus's crotch, "in my mouth." He nibbled lightly at remus's earlobe before pulling away. No need for subtlety then.

Remus let out a shaky breath. This was Sirius Black. How did Remus forget the evil, wicked tricks his boyfriend always seem to play upon him? Who was Remus trying to fool with his sorry excuse to hide away in the library? That has never stopped Sirius before, and it surely wasn't going to stop him now.

He blinked, trying to collect himself before the books around him start catching fire.

"Alright, go ahead. I'll return these books and join you."

Sirius looked ready to protest, but Remus shot him a stern look. That did it for Sirius, and he practically skipped out of the library.

Remus didn't waste any more time than necessary and hurriedly stumbled out of his chair. His mind drifted to all the other times him and Sirius had been alone. Usually their alone time consisted of messy make out sessions in broom cupboards and behind tapestries, late night lazy handjobs and post-sex cuddles, and some bonus times like today, though that was very rare. James and Peter were very difficult to get rid of, not that Remus wanted to get rid of them, it's just, sometimes, a boy has his needs.

Their relationship had to remain a secret. And Remus was fine with it. Sirius wasn't ready yet, and Remus understood it. After all that Sirius had gone through this summer, he needed this, and Remus was never one to say no to Sirius. And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it! He loved having Sirius as his boyfriend, even if no one really knew about it. Sirius was his and he was Sirius's. Whenever Sirius was ready to come out to James, Remus would be there for him.

Putting away all the books in their shelves, Remus made his way out. Still half his mind hazy with thoughts of Sirius, now probably laying in his bed naked, waiting for Remus to come touch him, probably touching himself right now, Remus walked hard into someone, knocking them off their feet. He stumbled back, clutching at his shoulder in pain, ready to apologize, when the figure hissed from the floor,  
"Watch where you're going, freak!"

Before he got a chance to snarl back at Snape, Madam Pince threateningly shushed at them. Remus shot her an apology and resisted an urge to give Severus a kick. Instead he ignored his taunting words and walked out into the corridor.

...

"What about Toast?", said Sirius practically jumping around the bed, in search of his discarded robes.

"Mhmm." Remus would never understand how Sirius could be so energetic after an orgasm. The boy was a mystery.

"I'll be back with snacks!" Sirius kissed Remus one last time before rushing toward the kitchens.

Remus decided against taking a quick nap, as Sirius would return in no time and wouldn't let him sleep anyway. Also James and Peter would probably be done with their detention by now and would be making their way to the dormitories. Now that the original plan had derailed, they had to find another way to cause mischief. It was their final year at Hogwarts, they had to go out with a bang.

Remus often got lost in his thoughts like this. Thoughts about the future, thought about where the Marauders would be in 10 years. Thoughts about the war and how they would fit in, whether they would even make it through the war, whether any of them would even matter. He thought about his future alongside Sirius. Do they even have a future together? Remus wasn't delusional, he knew he couldn't dream like James Potter. He couldn't dream of a perfect life, with the love of his life, and a baby like a cherry on top. Sure Lily Evans had yet to come around to go on a date with James, but Remus knows it'll happen sooner or later.  
Remus chuckled at the thought. Lily these past few days or weeks even, had been looking at James a little differently. Remus was sure James didn't notice, but there was something there in her eyes. It was only a matter of time before they get together, and all will be perfect. Unlike for Remus and Sirius.

Remus almost drifted into sleep, when he realised it has been quite a while since Sirius had left for the kitchens.

'Shall I be worried?' he thought to himself.

Remus glanced over at the bedside table where the Marauders' Map was sitting. He picked it up and muttered the words for it to show. The map came to life, and Remus scanned it for Sirius's dot. He didn't find him in or around the kitchens as he had excepted, but in a random corridor, standing side by side with James and Peter, who were all probably in a row with Snape, Avery and Mulciber.

Remus got up at once and started putting on his robes as fast as he could. He folded up the map and shoved it into his pocket before hurrying down and into the common room.

These boys all together only meant trouble, and though Remus wasn't a prefect anymore, he sure was the Marauders' keeper in McGonagall's eyes.

He almost crashed into Lily who was trying to get in through the portrait hole, at the same time as Remus was trying to get out.

"Remus! Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Can't talk right now, Lily. Emergency. Got to go." 

In hindsight Remus knew that wasn't the most reassuring thing to say to the school's head girl, and so he couldn't really blame her for following him. She tried to get something out of him, as to what exactly the emergency was, but even she had a fairly good enough idea that Remus's panic must be connected to his friends doing something unspeakable.

As they got nearer to the scene Snape's sneers and James's verbal jabs could be heard.

"Ha! He doesn't even know, does he? Good decision there, Black, not telling him, where will you go if your 'Dear Prongs' kicks you out. Little Pettigrew here won't stick by someone like you, then you'd have to live the rest of your life under Loony Lupin's wing. He'll probably keep you in like his perfect little housewife," Snape mocked.

Oh no. This was worse than Remus had thought. Sirius had gone pale, and Peter was looking about for someone to intervene, but James hadn't backed down, he held his defensive stance.

"Stop fucking talking, Snape," he gritted out before Remus could step in, even Lily seemed to hesitate. She had never seen James so angry and protective.

Remus stepped forward but only Peter noticed.

"Let's go, lads," he said calmly, in his 'prefect Lupin' voice, "we're holding up a crowd."

No one had noticed it before, but there was a small crowd forming up now, everyone always wanting to get a bit of gossip about the black sheep of the Black family.

James and Sirius didn't move but Snape's eyes lit up.

"Oh look! There he is, your Knight in Shining Armor, Black. Go jump in his arms. I mean, you are usually pretty vocal about what you want from him."

All of a sudden Remus was under a spotlight. All eyes were on him, expecting him to have a good come back. Remus Lupin wanted to scream. This was not how it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to be in their dorm snacking on some toast and chocolate frogs, and cuddle, before they put on their robes, and went back to pretending they were getting bored without their two best friends around. Fucking Snivellus!

By the time it took him to collect himself, James has launched himself at Snape and now was being manhandled by Mulciber.

"Enough!" Shouted Remus, pointed his wand at Mulciber, "Let. Him. Go." He growled.

Mulciber scowled, but pushed James away and backed himself away a good distance.

"Do you hear the shite he's saying, Moony. Like, what the bloody hell!" 

"What is he gonna tell you. They're fucking each other. Probably in your bed too, Potter. Bunch of pathetic queers," Snape spat.

Remus couldn't believe Snape was still going on. God, he hated this bastard. He didn't even get a chance to bite back because they heard a choked noise from Sirius, who practically bolted to the Gryffindor tower. Remus was torn between going after him and dealing with this mess here that Snape had so successfully created.

James put a hand on his shoulder, and when Remus turned around, bracing himself for the worst, he was surprised but also relieved to find an understanding expression on James's face.

"Go after him. I'll deal with this nasty git."

That's all it took for Remus to rush past the now muttering crowd of students and zoom toward his dorm.

He heard James saying something like, "Snivellus, you buggering bag o' shite!", And he also heard Lily coming in to put a stop to it. But he paid it no attention and ran at such a speed that he practically apparated to his room. He gasped out the password to the fat lady and jumped in through the portrait hole before it could even fully swing open. His heart was thumping at an unnatural rate as he opened the bedroom door.

He didn't find Sirius sobbing, screaming or wrecking the dormitory as he had excepted to. In fact, he didn't see Sirius at all. His panic rose, as he stepped further into the room. Then he let out a breath when his eyes found Sirius sitting near the window, legs curled up into himself, an almost burned out cigarette hanging loose between his fingers.

He walked towards him cautiously, as to not startle him, and sat down beside him.

"Got a fag? I'm all out," Sirius said, shaking the empty box at him for emphasis. He was sniffling, and his eyes were red, but there were no tears. He looked very tired, very scared, and it broke Remus's heart seeing him like this. He wanted to hold him close and never let go, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch Sirius right now.

Sirius threw away the empty box, which hit the wall and fell onto the floor lifeless.

"Does he hate me now?" Sirius choked out, "Prongs, does he hate me?"

"No." 

Sirius didn't relax, just took in another careful breath and asked in a very small voice, "do you?"

That took Remus by surprise.

"What? No! Why would I— Padfoot?!"

"You haven't touched me since you came in," he shrugged, "I figured you hate me now cuz I outed you."

Remus couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Sirius in by the shoulder and let him bury his face into Remus's chest.

"Padfoot, no one hates you okay. Since when do we care what Snivellus has to say. He's a slimy prat, okay," Remus said, comfortingly.

Sirius chuckled through his silent sobs and held onto Remus for dear life. The two boys just sat there holding onto each other for God knows how long before the door to the dormitory opened once again.  
Sirius once again went rigid and pulled himself off of Remus. Remus wanted to keep holding his boyfriend but he wasn't going to do anything that made him uncomfortable. Also, they need to talk to Prongs and Wormtail.

There was a moment's silence after Peter shut the door behind himself. They all just stared at each other waiting for someone to speak up first.

It was James, who clear his throat and said, "look, Padfoot, I don't care who you fuck," Peter nodded behind Prongs, "as long as it's not Lily," James was saying, and Peter shook his head disapprovingly, "or Snivellus," James continued, and Peter made a gagging sound making Sirius giggle at his antics, "I'm fine with whoever you date," James finished.

Sirius smiled at that and hugged Prongs.

"Thanks, Prongs. It means so much to me." 

"Now that the cat's out," said Remus loudly, interrupting their little moment, "we have to do something about Snivellus, lads."

All the boys shared the mischievous smirk amoung themselves and got to the planning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments :)
> 
> If you liked my writing and are also part of the MCU fandom, check out my other works.


End file.
